This invention relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new variety of hybrid peach tree, Prunus persica cv. Supecheight. The tree produces a medium-sized and round shaped fruit that has 90-100% red blush, characteristics which make the variety commercially desirable for market use. The new peach tree variety arose in a controlled cross made and first selected by Carlos D. Fear and was found to be stable through subsequent generations of asexual propagations, made in the vicinity of Wasco, Kern County, Calif. Supecheight was evaluated by Bruce D. Mowrey and David W. Cain and was asexually propagated by Carlos D. Fear. Its pollen parent is Supechthree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,903) and its seed parent is Supechfour (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,503).
The new peach tree variety cv. Supecheight may be distinguished from other presently available peach cultivars, particularly the Maycrest cultivar (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,064), by the following combination of characteristics: a higher percent of red blush (Supecheight has 90-100% red blush as compared to Maycrest's 70-80%), a more smooth and desirable round shape, a lower frequency of undesirable double fruits, a lower chilling requirement (Supecheight requires 550 hours below 45.degree. F. compared to Maycrest's 650 hours), blooming that occurs about 10 days earlier than Maycrest, and ripening that occurs 5 days after the Maycrest variety.
Likewise, the Supecheight variety may be distinguished from the P.F. 5B Variety (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,850), by ripening approximately one week earlier, by having showy flower type (Sh/-) as opposed to the nonshow type (sh/sh), by having a melting (M/-) as opposed to a nonmelting (m/m) flesh type, and by having a smoother, less striped or mottled red coloration pattern. The new variety holds these distinguishing characteristics through succeeding asexual propagations, as for example, by budding.
The characteristics which distinguish the new variety of peach tree from its pollen parent, Supechthree, are its higher percent of red blush (Supecheight has 90-100% red blush as compared to Supechthree's 70-80% ) and its ripening approximately 5 days after Supechtree. Supecheight also produces larger and more firm fruit than its pollen parent.
The new variety may be distinguished from its seed parent, Superchfour, in that the new variety ripens approximately 10-14 days earlier, and has a slightly smaller fruit size.